Loving An Evil
by Naya Cho
Summary: Lee SungMin, murid biasa-biasa saja yang menstalkeri seorang Cho KyuHyun. Alasannya? karena bocah itu tak lain hanyalah seorang iblis yang memiliki rutinitas menolak setiap pernyataan cinta dengan kata-kata kejam. Berhasilkah SungMin menyampaikan perasaannya? KyuMin / YAOI / need RnR


Title : **LOVING AN EVIL**

Author : **Naya Cho**

Genre : romance

Length : Oneshoot

Rating : T

Type : YAOI

Maincast :

Cho Kyu Hyun

Lee Sung Min

Support cast : Kim Ryeowook, Victoria f(x)

=======KYUMIN IS REAL======

**Sungmin POV**

Jepret !

Sekali lagi aku berhasil mengabadikan moment itu. Waktu ketika Kyuhyun tengah menerbangkan pikirannya jauh melampaui yang terjangkau sepertinya, tatapan polos menjelajah hamparan rumput yang disuguhkan sambil sesekali tangannya tergerak gesit menulis, atau mungkin mencoret diatas selembar kertas dengan sebatang pensil.

Ya, Cho Kyuhyun adalah namja yang kusukai diam-diam. Diam-diam saja. Malu-malu. Tanpa suara, tanpa realisasi, tanpa ada pengakuan apa-apa.

Hoammmp…

Angin yang menelisik rambut dengan hembus mendayu-dayu rupanya membuat namja itu mengantuk. Tanpa menggunakan tangan untuk menutup mulut, ia menguap selebar_ bahkan lebih lebar dari yang pernah kau lakukan. Mulutnya seperti buaya ingin memakan kerbau. Haha!

Lucu sekali.

Segera aku kembali memfokuskan lensa pada sosoknya dan mulai bersiap membidik. Hana… deul… set. Ckleck !

Ups! Kilatan blitz yang mengerjap sesaat karena aku lupa mengubah settingannya telah tertangkap oleh sudut mata Kyuhyun, dengan gerakan cepat ia menoleh kearahku.

Plep! Nafasku masih tertahan di rongga paru saat refleks memutar tubuh dan membenamkan diri dibalik punggung _cyprus _ , kupeluk tubuhku sendiri sementara dalam perlindungan pohon tua favoritku itu, berharap Kyuhyun tak sempat menemukan sedikit saja jejakku.

Aissh, kau pabo Lee Sung Min ! jeongmal paboya !

=======KYU3MIN======

**Author POV**

"kau harus segera mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya"

Tercekat saat seseorang menepuk halus pundaknya, Sungmin melontarkan kepala mengikuti arah tepukan itu berasal dan segera menemukan Ryeowook tengah menjajalkan pantat diatas rongga sempit disebelah Sungmin duduk, sebuah bangku kecil terbuat dari kayu berpelitur coklat, tampak serasi dengan kanopi _sycamore_ yang sempurna memayungi.

Manik mata Sungmin melirik tanpa minat pada namja berwajah kecil dengan tulang pipi cembung nan cantik itu, kembali menekuni polaroid pink ditangannya, dimana ia sedang me_review_ seluruh foto yang tersimpan. Ya, isinya keseluruhan hanya Kyuhyun kalau kau mau tahu.

"pada namja berhati iblis itu?"

Berpuluh detik kemudian baru namja imut itu berubah pikiran untuk meladeni perkataan sahabat karibnya, Kim Ryeowook.

Sembari menyesap softdrinknya, namja itu tergelak kecil menyaksikan wajah Sungmin yang mulai berubah masam, matanya liar mengawang dibawah garis alis yang berkait, bibir mengerucut dan sesekali digigitnya dalam, kemudian pada akhirnya menggeleng kuat. Semua tindak tanduk Sungmin sudah terprediksi akurat oleh Ryeowook. Jawaban nya tentu saja akan selalu sama, dan selalu seperti itu.

"cih! Kau ingin aku mati dipermalukan, eoh ?!"

Sungmin menggoyangkan kepalanya, berusaha menepis semua pikiran negatif yang kini berseliweran menggerayangi otaknya dengan sebuah keraguan. Karena masih terlalu jelas diingatan Sungmin bagaimana Kyuhyun beserta evil smirk namja itu.

**~FLASHBACK~**

"Prince Kyu… a-aku menyukaimu!"

Gemetar yeoja itu menjulurkan tangannya dimana bertengger sekotak coklat bentuk hati menggemaskan. Tubuhnya yang bervolume penuh sesak seperti bervibrasi karena gugup.

"aku tidak suka yeoja gendut." Jawab Kyu datar sambil melipat lengannya didepan dada, mengetuk-ngetuk tanah dengan ujung sepatu seolah berkata 'cepatlah minggat, aku tidak berminat melihatmu lebih lama.'

Humph!

Teman disamping yeoja seukuran ShinDong itu menahan tawa yang nyaris meledak, juga mulai berlenggok menampilkan tubuh hasil obat dietnya, tidak kalah dengan member SNSD kan?

"kau jelek sekali saat tertawa."

Glek!

Kedua yeoja itu membeku ditempat, turut pula Sungmin yang sedang_selalu_ mengintip dibawah ketiak dahan cyprus.

**~FLASHBACK END~**

"C'mon Minnie~…"

Wookie menumpukan cengkeraman tangan dikedua pundak Sungmin, gemas.

"kau tidak gendut, ehmmm setidaknya hanya kadang-kadang. Tapi yang pasti kau tidak jelek! Arra ?! ayolah~ siapa yang tidak mengenal _aegyo_-mu ?"

"mungkin dia tidak…"

Menundukkan pandangannya. Lagi lagi wajah itu berubah sayu menyamarkan rona-rona pink yang menyemburat di pipi bayinya.

Huuuhhhhh….

Ryeowook, kesekian kalinya hanya bisa menatap frustasi.

Dasar namja pabo ! eoh ?!

======MIN3KYU======

"KAU PASTI BISA LEE SUNGMIN!"

Berbekal petuah penyemangat dari Ryeowook serta secercah kepercayaan diri yang menyembul dipaksakan, Sungmin melangkah penuh ragu menuju tempat itu. Kau pasti sudah bisa menebak bukan? Tempat dimana Kyuhyun suka menghabiskan waktunya untuk menelanjangi pikiran sekedar melancong ria didunianya sendiri, yang tak seorang pun tahu. Tempat ia menghasilkan corat coret hasil imajinasi liarnya. Tempat dimana seorang namja bodoh suka sekali mengintip dibalik punggung cyprus, menatapnya penuh kagum.

Yap! Disitu.

Taman belakang sekolah yang menggelar permadani hijau rerumputan teki, luas berbukit, sesekali terhalang oleh naungan pepohonan tua nan kokoh seperti tiang penyangga dengan langit sebagai atap dan keramik lantainya adalah rerumputan sehijau zamrud itu.

Ayunan kaki Sungmin semakin lambat mengadu tanah seiring semakin dekatnya objek terlihat. Nampak Cho Kyu Hyun menyelonjorkan tubuh di padang terbuka, membiarkan angin memainkan rambut hitamnya hingga berantakan. Sementara tangannya menggenggam pensil, tak segan ia menggigitnya semenit dua menit, lalu mengais kertas lagi.

Ayolah Minnie…

Mengigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras rupanya belum cukup bagi Sungmin untuk menelan rasa gugupnya bulat-bulat. Aissh,,, jantungnya bahkan mulai mengadakan turnamen pacuan kuda internasional!

Drap. Drap…

Tepat saat akan mengambil langkah ketiga dari tempatnya biasa bersembunyi, Sungmin terpaksa mengurungkan lagi niatnya ketika matanya menohok pemandangan berbeda. Seorang yeoja telah berdiri disamping Kyuhyun.

Ia mengambil posisi duduk merapat disamping Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar dibawah rona pipinya yang menawan, rambut panjang sepinggangnya yang tergerai menari-nari diudara menguarkan harum Camelia. Kembali tersenyum_ ah, itu tertawa, kepada Kyuhyun. Manis.

Victoria.

Dia yeoja paling populer disekolah karena pesona wajah cantik dan tubuh langsing semampai setaraf bintang iklan alat-alat kecantikan. Siapa yang tidak menyukainya? Atau pertanyaan yang lebih mengilukan begini, siapa namja yang akan menolaknya? Terutama jika ia menyapamu dengan senyum lebar seperti tadi.

Ah, pupuskanlah harapan kosongmu, Lee SungMin!

Kau bahkan namja.

======KyuMin_Is_Real======

Srett… srett….

Sungmin membuka map coklat ditangannya sambil menyandarkan punggung pada pelukan batang _cyprus_, nyaman. Ia baru saja mencetak seluruh foto-foto hasil jepretannya seminggu belakangan, dan menampaki kembali Kyuhyun dalam berbagai pose membuat senyum dibibir cherry miliknya terkembang. Hanya dengan begitu membuat jantungnya meletup tak terkendali. Hanya cara itu mengubah mendung menjadi matahari cerah bagi seorang Sungmin. Yah, meski harus menghapus kejadian tidak menyenangkan tadi.

Angin lembab musim semi menelisik, menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur. Oh, sejuk sekali…

Sungmin pun menyimpan kembali foto-foto berharganya kedalam map, menaruhnya disisi, dan mulai mengikuti kemana arah angin membuai.

"hoammmpp…"

Deg!

Namja manis itu terjengit, rasa kantuknya menguap seketika saat sesuatu secara lembut menimpa tangannya, sesuatu yang hangat. Sudut matanya coba bergerak mencari dalam nafas yang tertahan.

Tangan?!

Tangan itu menjatuhkan diri tepat melingkupi jemari-jemari Sungmin, seolah menggenggamnya.

"hoammmmph…"

Mata itu membulat kian tersentak menyadari ia sedang tak sendiri ada seorang lain dibalik pohon.

BRUK!

Kini sebuah kepala_ iya, kepala. Tapi masih memiliki sambungan keleher dan tubuhnya,_ jatuh menyandari pundak Sungmin, namja itu sudah terlonjak kabur kalau saja tak segera menguasai diri.

Lamat diperhatikannya seseorang itu, yang telah tertidur dipundaknya.

"Cho,,, Cho Kyuhyun?!"

"hmm ?!"

Namja itu mengangkat kepalanya pelan, mengarahkan pandangannya yang masih tidak begitu fokus pada wajah Sungmin, mengerjap berulang dan masih terlalu sipit seakan menjelaskan bahwa ia benar-benar mengantuk.

"a-anniyo…" membantah tatap itu dengan membuang pandangnya menjauhi Kyuhyun.

"permisi… sepertinya aku harus pergi." Risih Sungmin lagi. Dengan gerakan cepat ia beranjak namun Kyuhyun lebih sigap untuk mencekal lengannya.

"eodiga, huh ?!"

"eoh? Eung…"

"kkajima !"

Satu sentakan, Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin hingga namja itu terduduk kembali disisinya, bahkan lebih dekat. Dengan satu tangan masih mencengkeram namja itu, tangan lainnya mengunci Sungmin, menempelkan telapaknyu pada pokok pohon sehingga Sungmin tak dapat kemana-mana.

Mata itu menatapi Sungmin lagi. Kali ini lebih tajam. Lebih pekat. Manik matanya yang bersemburat evil menohok kedalam mata coklat gelap Sungmin.

Blussh! Sepertinya pipi Sungmin telah memerah secara maksimal, ia memejamkan mata demi menekan rasanya sendiri. Kini jantungnya menggila seirama hangat tubuh namja dihadapannya itu.

"kenapa kau ketakutan?"

"nde?!"

"geokjeongma… aku hanya ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu…"

======KyuMin_Is_Real=======

*Kyuhyun POV*

**Flashback**

"annyeong, kyuhyunnie…"

Kudengar seseorang menyebutkan namaku secara menggelikan, suara manja dibuat-buat. Aissh, aku tak berminat meski sekedar meliriknya.

"kyuhyun-ah…!"

Yeoja itu mengeraskan suaranya dan kurasakan ia telah duduk disampingku, tercium parfum menyengat yang membuat kepalaku pening seketika.

"apa aku mengenalmu?"

Akhirnya kuputuskan bicara karena kutahu yeoja seperti ini tentu tidak bisa dibuat pergi dengan mudah.

"mwo?" gadis itu melongo, kukira. Aku tak tahu sebab sudah kubilang, aku tak berminat melirik sedikit saja.

"aku tidak mengenalmu, jadi kau bisa pergi sekarang."

Tanpa penasaran dengan tanggapannya, aku kembali berkutat dengan kanvasku, melukis sepotong keindahan disana.

"aku tidak tertarik denganmu, jadi percuma kau menggodaku. Yang menarik bagiku hanya 3 hal…"

Sret! Goresan terakhir dan selesai sudah!

Aku membenahi kembali barang-barangku, memasukkan pensil kedalam tas dan menyisipkan kertasku kedalam sebuah map coklat. Akhirnya dengan segenap kerendahan hati aku bersedia meladeni yeoja cerewet yang kesekian ini.

Kutemukan mulunya bulat menganga, matanya seolah ingin menerkamku, dan masih shock sepertinya. Jelek!

"yang pertama adalah PSP…"

jelasku, ia masih tak merubah bentuk wajahnya.

"yang kedua adalah matematika."

Aku tersenyum disatu sudut bibir seperti biasa, evil smile-ku yang selalu meronta ingin keluar menyaksikan wajah-wajah menggelikan setiap yeoja yang pernah menyatakan perasaan padaku. Semuanya berbilang sama dengan yang kutolak. Tak ada yang pernah kuterima. Victoria sekali pun.

Baiklah, aku cukup kasian. Kutinggalkan ia beberapa langkah dibelakang sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatku.

"terakhir…. Permen kapas."

**Flashback end**

=======KYUMIN_4ever^^======

Sebuah ciuman beraroma diudara

Sungmin menarik tubuhnya, mengakhiri pautan singkat yang terjadi sangat tiba-tiba itu.

Kyuhun mengakhiri ceritanya dengan sebuah jawaban abstrak, terlalu complicated untuk dimengerti Sungmin benar-benar. Ia hanya mengunci bibirnya kemudian, menarik map coklatnya dan pergi dari situ. Secepatnya. Secepat irama jantungnya kini.

Akhir sepengal kisah yang masih mengawang. Haha! Tentu saja. Cerita cinta Kyumin tidak akan pernah menemui akhir,everlasting love KyuMin.

Namun jika kau masih sedikit penasaran, aku akan menjabarkan secuil epilog yang kurasa cukup manis.

Tahu kah kau map itu?

Ia tertukar.

Dibawah naungan lengan cyprus, ditemani canda angin, sebentuk bibir palm mengukir senyum sempurna. Matanya berbinar campur kaget menemui kertas-kertas hasil coretan Kyuhyun. Itu lukisan, disana seorang namja dibelakang bayang _sycamore_ dalam berbagai pose masih dengan aktivitas serupa. Tampak begitu manis sketsa itu, lihatlah baik-baik kau tentu tahu. Namja manis yang tengah memotret.

Lee Sung Min.

======END=======

But KyuMin never end^^

Sekian~ maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan terutama di endingnya. Saya hanya berharap kalian yang sudah membaca ini dapat menyukainya dan meninggalkan REVIEWS…

Thanks for reading.

Gamssahamnida ^_^

_*bow 360 derajat_


End file.
